Harry Potter: Hedwig's side of it
by ThatDamnSootyOwl
Summary: This is a one-shot, and stays a one-shot unless you guys really like it. R&R


_**Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. It is taking place in Hedwig's POV. It is strictly a one-shot but may change if you guys really like it! R&R**_

_Here we go; yet another day/night in this cold, dark barn they call an 'Owlery'. Well, to me it is rather like a very cold hell; no friends to talk to, no Harry except on Holidays and sending messages, and no radiators!_ Hedwig thought as she roused from her slumber. She looked down at the red collar around her neck, a single bell adorning it.  
>She simply hated it here, and longed to go home no matter if she would have to put up with that horrid family poor Harry had to live with.<p>

Hedwig was so lost in her thoughts she had barely noticed a Great Grey light down beside her._ Now THAT is one good lookin' Snowy!_ He thought, checking her out.

"Hey," the large owl greeted her, his head bobbing up and down in approval. Hedwig sighed. "Hey," she replied in a low, sad tone.  
>"Why the long face? It's great here! Wonderful spring flowers, spectacular summer breezes and astonishingly beautiful autumn trees. I personally adore swooping and frolicking down in the forest during autumn!" The Great Grey jumped in front of Hedwig and lifted her face with the edge of his wing.<p>

Hedwig, for the first time in a while, looked into this owl's eyes and a new feeling embraced her gizzard. She thought she felt her pupils dilate when the Great Grey started preening her head.

"I-I-I-I'm Hedwig," Hedwig stammered, and rotated her head so he could preen her neck. "Seamus" he replied in a muffled voice. Hedwig giggled and began preening Seamus. _Oh if Harry could see me now!_ Hedwig thought and closed her eyes.

_Oh, if the boys could see me now!_Seamus thought as he gently lathered each of Hedwig's black-and-white feathers.

"Sorry to interrupt you love-birds, but we have students with messages to deliver!" a shaggy Tawny Owl had suddenly slammed down in front of them.

Hedwig and Seamus scurried to their little 'apartments' in panic as a few girls from Slitherin entered the small owl shelter.  
>The tallest of the girls whistled and a handsome young Barn Owl whizzed onto her out held arm. The other two girls were busy fiddling with a scroll and a capsule as the Barn Owl obediently put his left leg forward.<p>

The tall girl slipped the capsule onto the owl's leg and tossed him into the air. He staggered onto the windowsill and faced her with a confused look. "Home" she hissed before leaving with her friends.

"That was a little cruel! Did you see the impatient expression on the tall girl's face? And when she commanded the poor owl to go home, she had the most dreadful tone!" Hedwig started soon after the Barn Owl left as she flew down to the ledge just outside the entrance.

"She is a Slitherin girl; most of them are like that anyway." Seamus said, perching beside his new friend. Hedwig cocked her head to one side. "Slitherin? What's a 'Slitherin'?"

"You mean you don't know?" Hedwig just shook her head. "Well, the students at this school of wizardry and witch craft are divided into four, squadrons, you could call them. These squads all have different names and the students are placed into these groups under the decision of the talking hat." Seamus explained.

"Ah, I get it now! So tell me, what are the names of these, 'squads' you tell me of?" Hedwig stated.

"Gryffindor, Huffle Puff, Slitherin and Raven Claw" a sly voice came from below. Hedwig and Seamus looked down. "What are you?" Hedwig asked. She nearly jumped out of her feathers when the cat had suddenly appeared beside her. He cleared his throat. "I am half cat, half kneazel. My name is Crookshanks, by the way" the Ginger coloured cat introduced himself.

Half kneazle. Hedwig had seen these kneazles before, when she flew over an alley one night. They had sleek bodies and brown speckled fur. Their plume-ended tails swished and she noticed their large ears. She came back to reality and started examining Crookshanks; his large ears and faintly spotted fur.  
>He wasn't at all as sleek and pretty as a kneazle, but she noticed the impressive size of his body. His shaggy fur made him seem even more impressive.<p>

"So, Crookshanks," Hedwig began "Who is your human companion?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "Hermione Granger, and don't think I am as independent as your usual kneazle, but I AM quite capable of doing things myself." Crookshanks turned to Hedwig, who was inventively taking this entire information in. "What about you?" he asked as he stood and stretched.

"My human companion is Harry Potter. I wonder how he is doing right now." Hedwig looked out onto the horizon. The castle grounds looked stunning under the sunlight and the mist had begun to fade. The snow that was once on the grass had melted away.

"Spring is here" Seamus hooted. "Let's go see how your human is doing!" Seamus lofted into the air with Hedwig not far behind, and Crookshanks running below at an incredible speed.

_**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It took a bit of research and memory to complete, but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! All are accepted! :D**_


End file.
